


Can I crash at your place?

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sheriff doesn't understand, Shortly after 3A, Steter drabble, i was bored, maybe a series, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff has just found out about the supernatural and he isn't taking it well. Stiles and him fight, Sheriff punches Stiles after he brings his mother into it and kicks Stiles out...and it goes from there!</p>
<p>Just a Drabble...might turn into a Series if you guys want it...let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I crash at your place?

"Stiles you come back here right now!" John screamed out, following him into the kitchen.

  
"Just leave me the hell alone, dad. Look I get that you don't want me hanging around with Scott anymore since this whole werewolf thing came out but, he is my best friend, practically my brother!" Stiles screamed back at him as he gathered things to make a sandwich.

  
"Besides, I'm not even hanging out with Scott as much as I am with the rest of the pack. I need to train with them, I'm on the way to being their emissary, I _have_ to train with them."

  
"I don't give a shit what you are! I don't want you hanging out with t-those freaks!" his father screamed out.

  
Stiles whirled around to face his father, "Those freaks are my friends, my family! And if they are freaks then so am I. I'm a spark dad, your just going to have to deal with it." Stiles told him shrugging his shoulders.

  
"I will not deal with my son being a freak of nature!" his father screamed back at him. Stiles face morphed into anger as he stepped towards his father, "I am _not_ a freak of nature. You'd better watch your tongue, I got my _gift_ from mom, so if your calling me a freak you're calling her one too." Stiles spat out at him.

  
As soon as it was out of his mouth his father pulled his arm back and swung, his fist connecting to Stiles jaw and sending him stumbling back against the counter.

  
"Get out of my house, get out and don't you fucking come back!" John yelled out at him. Stiles, holding his jaw shook his head and started for the door.

  
As soon as he was threw it, John slammed and locked it. Stiles stood on the front porch in shock. How could his father be this fucking ignorant.

  
He started to fish out his keys when he remembered that his baby was still in the shop, getting fixed from it's head on with a tree a couple weeks back.

  
He walked out to the side walk and flopped to the curb. What the hell was he suppose to do now. Scott would be busy with Allison, Isaac would be busy with Cora and like hell he was bugging Derek. He'd sleep out side before he went crawling to him for help.

  
He sighed as he pulled out his phone and sent out a text to the only other person he had...Creeper.

  
_Stiles to Creeper: Hey man...are you home right now, or at the loft?_

  
_Creeper to Stiles: Home of course, why the hell would I sleep in that hell hole?_

  
_Stiles to Creeper: I don't blame you there, although I'd avoid staying there because of the company, just saying._

  
_Creeper to Stiles: .....Is there something that you wanted, or did you just text me to bitch about my nephew?_

  
Stiles snorted as he threw his head back. Was he really about to ask Creeper if he could crash at his place? Of course he was...

  
_Stiles to Creeper: Well actually...I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight..or a couple days..._

  
_Creeper to Stiles: Of course you can. See you soon._

  
Stiles raised an eyebrow, starring at his phone. He was expecting an ass load of questions or snarky remarks..but not a _"Of course you can"_.

 

  
  
  
It took him close to an hour to walk to Peters' apartment. Peter was waiting at his front door when he stepped from the elevator.

  
"Took you long enough. You know you could of told me you needed a ride. I would of come to get you." Peter told him with an eye roll as he waved Stiles inside and shut the door behind them.

  
"Sorry, I needed the air anyway. Thanks for letting me crash here." Stiles said with an awkward smile.

  
"No worries little one, if you don't mind my asking though, why are you crashing at my place?"

  
Stiles let out a shaky breath, "Me and my dad got in this huge fight and I went through all my options and here I am." he said as he drug a hand threw his hair.

  
Peter chuckled, "So I was the last resort then, how sweet." he said sarcastically.

  
"You weren't really the last resort thank you very much. I just didn't feel like being rejected by everyone else." he all but mumbled out.

  
"How did you know that I wouldn't reject you?" Peter asked curiously. Stiles sighed again as he sat down on the couch, "Because unlike everyone else in this pack, and aside from the fact that you don't want anyone to know you actually have a heart and care about things, I know you. I know that if one of your pack mates were in need of something you wouldn't turn them down."

  
Peter tilted his head to the left a little bit as he studied the boy, and took a seat next to him on the couch.

  
"Seems I underestimated you, hm?" Peter asked with a smirk. Stiles gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

  
Peter thought for a minute before he looked at Stiles and answered, "I always took you for someone who was to hyper to actually know anything like that about any of us. Not to mention, the past month or so you've been so drawn into yourself, I was starting to worry that we were losing you."

  
Stiles brought his lower lip in between his teeth as he chewed on it. "I didn't know it was that noticeable. I've just been busy and had a lot on my mind. Haven't we all?"

  
Peter nodded his head, "That we have, that we have. So tell me little one, What did you and your father get in a fight about?"

  
Stiles didn't speak at first, he was in to much shock to speak. Peter had asked him that with so much care in his voice that he didn't know how to take it. Every time Peter talked to anyone, more so him he acted like he wanted to know about their problems even though he could care less.

  
Stiles put it in the back of his mind and spoke, "He doesn't want me hanging out with the pack anymore. He said that he didn't care if I was a freak of nature like all of you. Then I proceeded to tell him that he should watch what he said because I got my gift from mom and that if he was calling me a freak he was calling her one as well. Which in turn got me this nice busted lip and thrown out of the house and told to not come back." Stiles finished in a rush, breathing a bit heavy.

  
"Well I can tell you one thing, you and your mother are not freaks. Your father is just confused, this is all new to him and he is in way over his head. I'm sure he will come around, I'm sorry that he hit you though. That was very wrong of him." Peter told him as he scooted closer to the boy.

  
"Thanks." Stiles all but whispered not looking up from his lap where he was starring. Peter reached over, hooking his finger under Stiles chin and lifting his head.

  
Stiles looked into his eyes, "You can stay here as long as you need to. Tomorrow when your father goes to work, we'll break in and grab some of your things." Peter told him with a smile, in which Stiles returned with a wince.

  
Peter brought his finger up and brushed lightly across his bottom lip. Stiles breath hitched, and his lower lip trembled under Peters' touch.

  
They didn't break their eye contact as they slowly started drifting closer to each other.

  
Peter was almost in kissing distance..one more inch and their lips would be crashing together.

  
"P-Peter.." Stiles stuttered out, his breath ghosting across Peters' lips. Peter couldn't take anymore, and he closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together.

  
The feel of Peters' lips were everything that Stiles imagined they would be. When Peter pulled away from him they were both gasping.

  
"Stiles..I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that." Peter said out in a rush.

  
"Oh shut up Creeper wolf and kiss me again, I've been waiting for you to do that for months."

  
Peter beamed at him as he went back in for another kiss.

 


End file.
